


Soul Bond

by DayDreamer315



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamer315/pseuds/DayDreamer315
Summary: A bond forms between Harry and Charlie the first time they meet.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 68
Kudos: 1577





	Soul Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Because I completely lack the ability to focus on just one particular story, here's another one.  
> *This is only planned as a one shot*
> 
> Also, I played around with the timeline a bit so don't be surprised it doesn't match the book.

Harry let out a sigh as he sat up. It had only been that morning he had been excited to come to the Weasleys. He had forgotten just how loud Ron could snore and that since they weren’t in school he couldn’t silence it.

Getting up silently, Harry slipped from the room. Maybe if he read downstairs for a bit he would be tired enough to sleep through the noise. He was already tired, but Ron was just too loud for him to fall asleep, he knew from experience that once he managed to fall asleep Ron’s snoring wouldn’t be an issue, but it was the falling that was the hard part.

Slipping down the stairs as quietly as possible, something that was very hard as the stairs were very creaky, Harry went into the living room. He was just grateful everyone in the house seemed used to the old houses creaking and no one woke.

But it would seem he wasn't the only one up. There was a light on outside and Harry could just make out the shape of a larger man resting in one of the deck chairs that sat out back. Getting a little closer to the window Harry saw that it was the eldest Weasley brother, Bill.

Harry had met Bill at dinner that evening after he had arrived home to attend the Quidditch World Cup with the rest of the family. The only member of the family that was missing was Charlie. He was apparently supposed to be coming, but an issue at work had held him up so he wasn't expected until the day before the game.

Deciding to leave the books, Harry went out the back door to go over and sit with Bill. He didn’t want to interrupt, but he hadn’t been able to ask him any questions about his work at dinner because Hermione had talked to him non-stop and Ron had wanted Harry’s attention.

* * *

Bill looked up as he heard the door open. He was a little startled to see Harry Potter coming out.

This was something that pleased Bill though, he had really wanted to speak to the boy. Over the years Bill and Charlie had both heard a lot about the boy from their younger siblings, and not all of it good. It wasn't about him personally, but about his life.

It had started when the boy would have been 11. Fred and George had befriended him and played on the quidditch team with him and had had plenty of concerns. They had written to him multiple times that year about some of the things they had seen.

Since they were on the quidditch team they had seen him in the changing room, and they had told him he was way to skinny and that they had seen scars on his back. After seeing the scars they had started to pay more attention and noticed that he didn’t like loud noises and also seemed afraid of physical contact.

After they had gone and gotten him when he was 12 they had had a whole new set of issues. They had seen just how Harry was living and that had made things even clearer. After that Bill had started getting more and more letters. The boys had been horrified to find a childishly drawn sign proclaiming ‘Harry’s Room’ in the little cupboard under the stairs and that Harry was locked in his room and was fed through a cat flap.

They had told their mum, but she had brushed the twins off so they had turned to him. When they had told their dad he had at first been willing to help get Harry away, but their mum had then talked him out of it. And it hadn’t helped that they said Ron hadn’t backed them up to their parents.

With everything the twins were telling them he and Charlie had written to Percy. There was really nothing they could do from where they were, but they had hoped that their other brother might be able to get a clear view of things. And while Percy hadn’t been as vociferous in his replies, he had agreed with the twins there was something wrong.

Like the twins Percy had tried to get attention to what he was seeing, and like the twins he was brushed aside. He had written to his older brothers and explained he had brought his concerns to Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and even Headmaster Dumbledore and all had told him he was over reacting. It said a lot about what was happening that Percy had disagreed with them since they were authority figures and Percy usually agreed with all authority figures in his life.

Bill had figured he would be able to look into things on his own now that he was home. He wouldn’t have to deal with the adults around him and could just report any issues he found directly to the Ministry or muggle authorities. If things were as bad as the twins had said, and Percy had figured, then he might even just have to curse Harry’s muggle family.

He had wanted to speak with the boy but Ron’s other friend, Hermione, had had plenty of questions. He also wasn't so sure the dinner table was the right place for those kinds of questions. Percy and the twins might already have had their suspicions, but he didn’t think Harry would want to make his potential abuse public knowledge to all the others.

And that wasn't the only thing bothering him. The year before his family had gone to visit him in Egypt and he had been concerned about the message.

He had gotten a basic outline about what had happened during his little sisters first year and he had not liked what he heard. He knew better than to listen to just one person since everyone had their own biases, so Bill had spoken with all of his different family members separately so he could get multiple different view points.

And while he did feel bad for his sister and what she was forced to endure and also wanted to find out who had allowed that to happen to her, he was also disappointed in his sister and parents. While Ginny had in many ways been a victim she had also been in the wrong.

He knew good and well that he and all his siblings had been warned all the time growing up about the danger of different artifacts by their dad. He had always told them to never trust something if you can’t see where it kept its brain. Ginny should have known something was wrong immediately.

Even if she hadn’t immediately figured out what was going on, the moment she had started losing time and people got hurt she should have spoken up. Instead she didn’t. Bill just couldn’t understand what Ginny was thinking in not telling. If anything it made him less sympathetic to her because she had known there was something wrong and chose to ignore it.

Then there was the fact that people were hurt. While Ginny was choosing to ignore a clear danger, she had hurt people. Wether she meant it or not she could have killed someone but chose to protect herself rather than get help. From what Ron had said Harry had found the diary that had affected Ginny in the lavatory months before she was taken. That meant Ginny had known what was going on, or at least had some suspicions, but rather than going to an adult for help she tried to hide it. And when she found out Harry had found the book she broke into his room and stole it. To Bill that showed she knew, at least on some level, that she had done something wrong and was trying to protect herself.

And after all was said and done, after Harry had been forced to risk his life to save her because of her own actions, Ginny hadn’t been held accountable. Bill hadn’t wanted anything bad to happen, but Ginny had hurt people, she could have killed someone, and she hadn’t even gotten a single detention or been grounded. Bill didn’t think that was a good message to send. If Ginny learned that she could get away with something like that she would begin to believe it. He knew his parents had always made excuses for Ginny’s behaviour because she was the youngest and only girl, but what she had done was just unacceptable in his view.

He had even spoken with his parents while they had been in Egypt about the lesson they were teaching Ginny by allowing her to travel and spoiling her with little presents after she had hurt people. His dad had at first agreed that they might at least have to address it with her a bit, but his mum wouldn’t hear one word against Ginny. When he kept pointing out the things Ginny had done wrong his mum had acted like he was suggesting they send Ginny to Azkaban or something, all he had been pushing for was making Ginny acknowledge what she had done and at the very least stop spoiling her.

He wanted to get Harry’s view on things since he was the one who almost lost his life protecting his foolish little sister. But more than that he wanted to learn what really happened. Ron had just said that he and Harry went down into the Chamber of Secrets and gotten Ginny. He hadn’t seemed to want to give specifics for some reason, something that struck him as odd for his normally talkative brother. Bill figured Harry could give him all the information he needed to form the full picture.

“Hey Harry.” Bill smiled to encourage the clearly shy boy. “What are you doing up?”

“Can’t sleep.” Harry hesitantly moved forward.

“Ron snoring?” Bill smiled, he knew just how loud his youngest brother could be.

“Yeah, but it’s fine. I just need to be a bit more tired to fall asleep I guess.” Harry smiled.

“Have a seat.” Bill indicated the chair next to him. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Harry fidgeted slightly. He was slightly worried others were going to wake up because Bill was talking normally and wasn't making any attempt to be quiet and he didn’t want to be a bother. “Aren't you worried about waking everyone?”

Bill laughed, Harry had been barely above a whisper. “No, I put up silencing wards on the house when I came out.”

Harry lowered himself on the edge of the chair and attempted to distract. “Why are you up?”

Bill could see how worried the boy was and sympathized. “I got a message from Charlie earlier that he finished things up at work and should be arriving tonight. We were going to surprise everyone with it tomorrow morning.”

“I can just leave you two alone if you want?” Harry offered, not wanting to be in the way.

“No, stay, keep me company. Besides, like me, Charlie is going to want to talk to you.” Bill tried to calm the boy.

“So what is it you wanted to talk about?” Harry asked as he finally sat bak in the chair.

“I wanted to get your view on the Chamber of Secrets incident. I’ve gotten my brothers and sisters perspectives, but you were the one that went into the Chamber so I was hoping to get yours.” Bill didn’t want to make it seem like a big deal or anything because he wanted Harry to just tell him what happened and not try and tell him what he thought he wanted to hear.

Harry just shrugged and started to tell Bill about his second year. Given the danger he had always been in at school he didn’t see anything wrong with what had happened during that year.

* * *

Bill was really trying to stay calm half an hour after Harry had come outside but it wasn't easy. He couldn’t even begin to understand the absolute travesty that had occurred. How could the staff of Hogwarts even begin to justify their actions?

Students had been attacked and they hadn’t even contacted the aurors, and the extent of their protective measures was to escort students to classes, if they felt like it, but only after multiple attacks had occurred. There had been a basilisk in the school attacking children and it had been a second year that had figured it out and two other second years that had gone to deal with it and save the life of another student. What possible justification could they possibly have that they had failed and endangered children under their care while three children had succeeded and protected everyone else?

Then there was the fact that Ginny hadn’t just been kidnapped or cursed like he had been told by his parents but that it had apparently been a full blown possession. He just couldn’t understand how that could be missed. But when he had voiced that Harry had pointed out that the defence teacher in his first year had also been possessed. That had floored Bill. He just kept asking himself what in Merlin’s name was going on at Hogwarts? Nothing like that had happened during his seven years there.

Bill was just about to switch over to the topic of Harry’s home life when he heard the crack of apparation that signified the arrival of his brother. He knew that Charlie had wanted to discuss Harry’s home life with him so he had been putting it off.

* * *

Harry was surprised at just how Bill seemed to be reacting to what had happened while he was at school. But he did have to admit that Remus had been upset by some of the things he had said, and the little time he had had with Sirius the man hadn’t liked what he was hearing either.

For Harry that didn’t make much sense. No one had ever seen anything wrong with it before, no one really cared if he got hurt so their reactions hadn’t been something he was used too. Harry was just used to no one really caring what happened to him so he didn’t understand the motivations when someone did care about him.

When he heard a loud crack he looked over in time to see as a man appeared on the walking path between the back field and the house. He looked like he would be a bit shorter then Bill, but that wasn't saying much since the eldest Weasley son had the same long limbed build as Ron and the twins, he was about 6’4’’. This man looked to be about 6’ even but had a more burly build.

“Hey Charlie.” Bill got up and gave his brother a hug before guiding him over to where he and Harry had been sitting. “Harry was just keeping me company while I waited for you. Harry, this is the final Weasley brother, Charlie.”

Up close Harry could see that Charlie was a lot like his siblings in looks, but he also had his differences. He had the same dark blue eyes that the twins had. His high cheek bones and slim nose was similar to Percy’s and Bill’s. And he had the large quantity of freckles that both Ron and Ginny had. But his face seemed to be rounder than his siblings, and, obviously, he was far more muscular.

“Hey.” Charlie had a large smile on his face as he reached out a hand to shake Harry’s hand.

“Hi.” Harry took Charlies hand and then everything froze.

Bill’s face went completely blank as his brother and Harry held each others hands. A bright light formed around the two. Magic was making itself known. And Bill knew what it was saying.

As the glow around the two began to fade both Harry and Charlie were confused.

“What was…” Harry started before pain ripped through his body and he collapsed screaming.

Both Bill and Charlie panicked as they heard Harry’s agonized screams. Their terror only increasing as the boys famous scar ripped open and started to bleed.

Reacting on instinct Bill pulled his wand and stunned Harry. In an instant he found himself facing his brothers own wand. There was murder in Charlie’s eyes as he stood over the stunned form.

Bill slowly put his wand away and raised his hands. “I just stunned him. He was in pain, there was no need to let him continue to suffer.”

Charlie slowly pulled back, but he didn’t relax. “If you ever do something like that again…”

He didn’t need to finish for Bill to understand just what his brother was implying.

“What’s happening?” Charlie asked as he picked Harryup, finding the boy far to light.

Harry started letting out little pained groans as the stunner started to wear off. And that shouldn’t have been possible and they both knew it. Bill was a fully trained adult wizard who had higher power levels than most others. His spell should have been able to keep the boy out for a few hours.

“I have no idea.” Bill was worried, they needed to do something. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

Bill ran inside and flooed directly to Gringotts.

* * *

Bill moved quickly up to one of the desks, identifying himself, and asked to speak with the head of the curse breaking department, Rockjaw, as he had a curse breaking emergency. He had trained at Gringotts and met Rockjaw before and while he was as friendly as any other goblin, which was to say not at all, he loved a good mystery curse.

It only took 3 minutes for him to be led into Rockjaw’s office, but it felt like an eternity. He had no idea what was going on with harry and Charlie, but he was worried.

“What is the meaning of this Curse Breaker Weasley?” The goblin demanded. “This so called emergency had better be serious or you will be spending the next century working in the lowest mines.”

“I remember you saying when you were questioned if you knew how Harry Potter had survived the killing curse you were unable to answer because you were never allowed access to the boy.” Rockjaw raised a bushy eyebrow and Bill could see he was just growing more irritated so he got to the point. “Harry Potter is friends with my youngest brother. 4 minutes ago a magical bond formed between Harry and my brother Charlie. Almost immediately after Harry collapsed screaming and his scar has ripped itself open.

I was going to request if I could bring him here so you could examine the scar and determine what is going on. I stunned him at full power but his magic was already overwhelming mine before I even left.”

Rockjaw was thrilled. He and the curse breaking guild had been trying to gain access to the boy since the night of the attack but Albus Dumbledore had always blocked them. This was a chance to figure out just how the boy had survived.

“Bring him through the floo to my office immediately.” Rockjaw indicated the floo set in the back wall and Bill was gone.

* * *

Arriving back at the Burrow, Bill went back out to see Charlie repeatedly stunning Harry, but the magic wasn't holding for even a second.

“Bill, what’s going on?” Charlie said, terror in his voice.

“Just silence him, we need to go.” Bill said as he encouraged Charlie to follow him. “We’re going to floo directly into Rockjaw’s office. He’s the head of the curse breakers. If anyone can figure out what is going on, it’s him.”

After sending Charlie and Harry through the floo Bill stopped and wrote out a quick message saying Harry was with him so no one would worry if they woke up and realized Harry was missing.

* * *

As soon as Charlie and Bill had arrived Rockjaw moved them to the ritual chamber. It was obvious something was wrong. When Bill had left his office Rockjaw had gotten to work calling other goblin curse breakers that he knew also wanted to get a look at the famous scar.

Once in the chambers the goblins had Charlie put the now thrashing boy on the alter and got to work. Charlie couldn’t bring himself to move away and just stood there, one hand gripping Harry’s as the goblins chanted all different kinds of spells.

For over 2 hours the goblins worked. Harry had to be restrained as he kept thrashing from the pain. Charlie also had to be restrained as he kept trying to get to Harry. In the end both Harry and Charlie were placed under a goblin sleeping spell, though they both fought it harder than even the goblins had ever seen.

Eventually Rockjaw turned to Charlie, and with a snap of his fingers, he woke the man up. “Mr. Weasley, there are things we need to discuss.”

“What is going on?” Charlie demanded as he got up and went to where Harry still lay.

“We have determined what is happening to Heir Potter.” Rockjaw said. “It would seem that on the night his parents were killed both used sacrificial magic to protect him. They both offered their lives to save his, and magic accepted their offer, taking them and protecting him.

This created a living shield around the boy. When the killing curse was shot at him that shield rebounded it. The Dark Lord was struck with the rebounding curse and it seems to have broken his soul. A piece of that soul attempted to attach itself to the infant Heir Potter but the shield has been holding it back all this time.

When the bond formed between the two of you, your magic joined his own, as well as that of his parents, in forcing the soul shard away from him. That is what is causing the bleeding and pain. The soul shard has been able to form anchors and is fighting to take control to save itself.”

“It’s attempting to possess him.” Bill said fearfully.

“Yes.” Rockjaw said seriously. “And I hope I don’t have to tell you just how bad that would be for both of our races.”

“What bond?” Charlie questioned. “And how do we get rid of the shard?”

“I have my suspicions about the bond, but I thought it would be better to let Rockjaw confirm it before I spoke.” Bill said to his brother.

Rockjaw nodded, pleased this wizard was willing to acknowledge that goblins knew more about these things than wizards. “The bond that formed was a soul bond. It would seem you and young Heir Potter are soul mates.”

“But he’s just a kid.” Charlie said horrified. While he was thrilled to have found his soul mate, the idea that it was a young teenager disgusted him slightly. He was many things, but not that.

“As Heir Potter is still underage the bond has only formed partially. If I had to theorize I would say the only reason it was even formed as much as it did was because of his health. His magic was looking for any way to protect him, and as his soul mate it saw you as the best protection.

Because Heir Potter is underage, and the obvious issues, the bond has currently stabilized as a paladin bond.”

“Paladin bond?” Charlie questioned before his voice went very cold and hard. “And what health issues does Harry have?”

“A paladin bond basically means a protector or guardianship bond.” Bill told his brother. “It happens usually with a magically strong child in great danger. Your magic will pretty much force you to protect him. Bonds like that usually occur between family members, but it can occur in a soul mate bond if the younger of the pair is in severe danger.”

“And from just the basic exams we have done Heir Potter shows signs of long term malnutrition. He has multiple fractures and broken bones that haven’t been set properly along with muscle and nerve damage.

He also has phoenix tears in his blood that appears to have been working on healing him, but it is being held back healing other damage. For some reason the boy is testing positive for a large dose of basilisk venom that has never been treated. It seems to be in constant conflict with the phoenix tears, one trying to kill him while the other fights to save him.” Rockjaw would never admit it aloud, but he was stunned that the boy had somehow managed to find not just a basilisk, but a clearly massive one given the amount of venom in his body.

“Basilisk?” Charlie yelped. “Where in Merlin’s name did he manage to find a basilisk?”

“Hogwarts.” Bill deadpanned.

“What?” Both Charlie and Rockjaw demanded in shock at the same time.

“I was just discussing it with him before you arrived home Charlie.” Bill started to explain. “Apparently, last year, when Harry went and rescued our delightfully foolish sister after she was taken he ended up in what was called the Chamber of Secrets. It was built by Salazar Slytherin.

To get Ginny out Harry had to fight and kill the basilisk that had been locked inside. From what he said he figured the thing was at least 60 ft. long. When he drove the sword of Godric Gryffindor, which he managed to some how pull out of the sorting hat, through the basilisks skull through it’s mouth he ended up with an entire fang breaking off in his arm.

He knew he was dying, but before he could Fawkes, Dumbledores phoenix, cried on the injury and it healed.”

“I am apparently going to need to discuss a great deal with my little bond mate.” Charlie muttered.

“The goblins will also have plenty to discuss.” Rockjaw agreed. “A basilisk of that size would be worth a fortune, and since he slayed it, it belongs to him. More than that, that blade you mention is a goblin forged blade that has been missing for centuries.”

“He told me it was taken from him by Headmaster Dumbledore.” Bill quickly assured the goblin before he grew thoughtful. “The book…?”

“Book?” Charlie questioned.

“Harry told me that there was a diary that possessed Ginny, and that was what was going on that year. He said that the memory within the book was stealing Ginny’s soul and magic in an attempt to return. He told me that it was You-Know-Who. Could the book have also contained a piece of his soul, like Harry’s scar?” Bill looked to Rockjaw.

“It is highly probable. From the amount of damage the soul shard shows more than likely the soul was ripped into multiple pieces long before the attack on the Potters.”

“That’s all interesting, but what about Harry?” Charlie reached out and took Harry’s hand again. “Can you help him?”

“We can, but it will come at a price.” Rockjaw warned.

“Whatever it is, I will find a way to pay it.” Charlie assured, he needed to help Harry.

“There is no need for that.” A rough gravelly voice said from behind them.

The three turned to see who it was. Rockjaw instantly bowed. “Lord Ragnock. What brings you here?”

“I serve as account manager of the Potter family.” Ragnock said. “I was informed as soon as Heir Potter arrived.”

“What do you mean there is no need?” Charlie demanded. “I won’t let Harry continue to suffer.”

Ragnock let out what might have been a laugh, but it sounded more like two rocks rubbing against each other. “What I mean young paladin, is that the Potter estate will cover any cost associated with the care for Heir Potter.

As you are his soul mate, currently in the role of paladin, you are granted automatic guardianship of the Heir as he has no other family remaining. As such you will have access to the Potter accounts to ensure the Heir is properly cared for. You will need to justify any spending with me, but so long as it is for the benefit of Heir Potter the Potter estate will cover the cost up to 48,000 galleons per year.”

Bill and Charlie were both floored by that. While they both had good jobs and made decent money, what was available for Harry’s care was startling. More than that, the fact that, by default, Charlie now had guardianship of his future soul mate, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

“What should I do?” Charlie looked around at those around him. “I want Harry to be healed, but what should I do?”

“First I would recommend that the soul shard is removed.” Ragnock said. “Then his general health can be verified and addressed. If you allow him to be treated by our healers he can be on the way to recovery within only a few hours.

Once all that has been addressed we can wake him so he will be able to give his input on what we will do next.”

“Oh, ok.” Charlie agreed. There really wasn't anything else he could do, he wanted Harry to be ok.

* * *

It took just over 9 hours before Bill, Charlie, and an extremely groggy Harry found themselves in Ragnock’s office. While Harry was being treated both Bill and Charlie had tried to get a little sleep, but they were both just glad that they didn’t have anything important to do the next day so they would all be able to just relax and go to bed early.

“What is it you needed to discuss with us Ragnock?” Bill questioned, he could see just how tired Harry was and just how much Charlie wanted to get Harry to somewhere he could sleep.

“I just needed to go over the basics. As Heir Potter is so clearly in need of rest and recovery we will be able to put off any meeting on investments until later.” Ragnock pulled a ring box out of his desk and passed it over. “Heir Potter will need to put on his Heir ring to solidify his position.

Beneficially for him, the ring is covered in enchantments and protections that will help provide him protection while he is recovering. Once that is done Mr. Weasley and Heir Potter will just need to sign a few forms to verify the bond and then we will be done.”

Harry slowly sat up and reached for the ring box, he just wanted to get everything over with, his body ached like he had run a marathon, been hit by a bus, and hadn’t slept in 10 years. And given everything he had endured in his childhood, him admitting that he was exhausted and in pain was saying something.

He didn’t fully understand this bond, he had only gotten a basic outline on the way to the office and he hadn’t really heard half of it, but he trusted Charlie to keep him safe. Opening the box he took the ring and put it on. He felt magic run across his body and was pleased when he actually started to feel a little better.

“These will need your signature on the indicated lines.” Ragnock handed over a stack of paper and a quill.

“That’s a blood quill?” Bill said, confusion in his voice.

“Yes.” Ragnock agreed. “These are both legally and magically binding documents. They are required to be signed using a blood quill.”

“What’s so special about a blood quill?” Harry questioned.

“It uses your own blood as ink.” Bill warned. “As you sign you will feel it cut into the back of your hand. It can be painful, but the wound heals instantly and the pain fades. It’s only dangerous if the quill is damaged or you use it too often.”

Harry was less than pleased, but he just moved forward. He was grateful that although it was an entire stack of paper he was only needed to sign in 3 places. Bill had been right. The quill stung, but faded quickly.

Like Harry Charlie was glad the pain didn’t last. While Harry only had to sign in 3 places, Charlie had to sign in 8. He was just glad Harry was ok. His new instincts were in overdrive and every little flinch from Harry was excruciating to watch, he wanted to drag Harry home and tuck him into bed so bad.

“And that is everything.” Ragnock took the paperwork back once it was signed and pushed over two keys. “Heir Potter, this is a new version of your trust vault key since your guardian has changed. Your trust vault currently contains 10,000 galleons in assorted amounts of galleons, sickles, and knuts.”

“10,000?” Harry was confused by that. “That’s way too much money. And why is it an even number like that. I know I usually take a handful each year?”

Ragnock raised an eyebrow. “During your next meeting we will need to address the fact you have clearly not been informed about your vault even though you should have been by whoever was in charge of you.

As for why it is a round number, your vault refills to that amount each year on your birthday. That vault is your personal spending money. The trust vault is to teach an Heir to manage their money.

All other expenses like food, clothing, and school are supposed to be paid for by the estate. As of now, Mr. Weasley will be in charge of that.

Mr. Weasley, the key you have is to the vault intended for the household expenses associated with caring for Heir Potter and yourself. You will also have access to the Potter properties to ensure proper housing for Heir Potter.”

“If I have all this money, and apparently multiple homes, why was I sent to live with the Dursley’s? They always said I was a burden.” Harry asked confused, his cheeks heating in embarrassment as he mentioned what the Dursley’s thought of him.

“After the death of the late Lord and Lady Potter, the Ministry, in all it’s esteemed wisdom, chose to seal their will’s in what they claimed was a way to protect you. After that you were sent where ever it was you were and were under wards stopping those in the magical world from communicating with you.

Another side effect was that it meant you had no legal guardian in the magical world. Heirs can not access their trust vaults until they are 11, and only a guardian can access the household funds and properties. As such, you have been in a legal grey area until now.” Ragnock informed him.

“Will Harry be able to open his parents wills?” Bill questioned.

“I can have them retrieved and arrange for them to be heard during our next meeting if you would like?” Ragnock looked to Charlie.

Charlie smiled and patted Harry on the back. “I think that would work. We’re going to the quidditch world cup in 5 days, but we can meet after that if it works for you?”

With all that taken care of they agreed to meet again on August 28th at 9am. It would give Charlie time to take Harry shopping for his school supplies in the afternoon. With that done, it was time to go back to the Burrow.

* * *

Bill came through the floo first. Between everything they had had to do at the bank it was almost 10, and unfortunately that meant everyone would be up. And that meant he arrived in a kitchen that was completely full of his younger siblings and his parents, even his dad and Percy where there since it was the weekend and they didn’t have work.

“There you are.” Molly huffed as her eldest son finally arrived home. “Where in Merlin’s name have you been? And what possessed you to take Harry with you?”

But before Bill could reply Harry and Charlie came through together. Charlie was supporting a clearly exhausted Harry. The two immediately left the kitchen and went up the stairs.

When everyone went to get up to follow the two, all questioning what was going on, Bill stepped into the door way so no one could get past. He and Charlie had discussed it and it had been decided Charlie would get Harry to bed and Bill would deal with their family.

“William Arthur Weasley you will explain yourself this instant.” Molly demanded when she finally gave up trying to get past her eldest son. “When did Charlie get home? And just why did the two of you seem to think it was a good idea to keep Harry out all night? That poor boy needs his rest, you had no right to just take him.”

“Mum, enough.” Bill held up a hand, he was to tired to deal with one of his mums lectures right then. “None of this was planned, it just sort of happened.”

“Why don’t you sit down and explain Bill.” Arthur suggested calmly. “Everyone sit down, no one will be rushing off upstairs to harass Charlie and Harry right now.”

Bill was pleased his father made the younger kids sit down, he could see just how much they all wanted to go and see what was going on with Harry for themselves. “Last night I was out back waiting for Charlie, he finished up work early and we were planning on surprising everyone this morning. Harry couldn’t sleep and ended up keeping me company while I waited.

When Charlie arrived I introduced the two and something crazy happened. It would seem that Charlie and Harry are soul mates.”

“No they aren’t!” Ginny snapped as she glared at her eldest brother. She had been in love with Harry Potter since she was told stories about him as a little girl and she wasn't about to let one of her brothers steal him from her. Her crush had only grown stronger after he had saved her in her first year, it was like he was a fairytale prince and she was the princess.

“Yes Ginny, they are.” Bill had known it would be Ginny that reacted first. “I know you have a crush on Harry, but it just isn’t going to happen. Charlie and Harry are meant for each other.”

“But Harry’s still underage?” Hermione spoke up, disgust evident in her voice. “It’s illegal for them to be together.”

“Exactly.” Ginny pouted. “He can’t have my Harry, it’s wrong.”

“The soul bond only partially formed. Because Harry is underage magic won’t allow the full bond to form. As it is right now it settled as a paladin bond, that just means magic will drive Charlie to protect Harry.

Only after Harry comes of age will the bond form into the full soul bond.” Bill explained. “And Ginny, Harry isn’t yours.”

“Yes he is!” Ginny whined, tears forming in her eyes as she pouted.

“Be nice to your sister Bill.” Molly scolded as she moved to comfort her upset daughter.

“Enough of this.” Bill rolled his eyes before looking to his mother and sister. “I am not being mean, I am telling her the truth and it is time someone does. You have babied and coddled her enough. It is time Ginny meets reality. You can not have everything you want.

Moreover, Harry is a person, not a possession. You can not simply demand he love you Ginny. I mean, Ginny, for Merlin’s sake, you just turned 13, you have plenty of time to find true love, it’s just not going to be with Harry.”

“But Harry isn’t gay.” Ron said.

“Have you ever asked him?” Fred questioned his younger brother.

“Charlie’s his soul mate, obviously he likes men.” George added.

“Harry’s sexuality isn’t at issue here.” Arthur spoke up to quiet his children before they could start debating. “What I want to know is where the three of you went and why Harry was so exhausted.”

“Apparently after the attack that killed his parents no one ever bothered to get him checked. Because of that there was some residue from the curse left in his scar. His magic has been fighting to remove it while it was fighting to kill him all these years.

Once the paladin bond formed, Charlie’s magic joined Harry’s in trying to destroy the residue of the curse. It caused Harry’s scar to rip itself open and he collapsed. I took them to Gringotts to have the curse breakers deal with it. Harry just spent 9 hours getting a ritual purge to destroy what remained of the curse You-Know-Who used to try and kill him.

It took a lot out of him. He’s going to need to rest for a day or so before he will be able to be up for any length of time.”

“Is he ok?” Fred and George asked as one.

“He’s going to be fine. He’s just tired.” Bill assured.

“So what happens now?” Ron questioned.

“Now, we carry on.” Bill shrugged. “The world cup is in a few days, and by then Harry will be back to full health.

Charlie and I will be taking Harry back to the bank for a check up a few days after the world cup and we will get his supplies then but other than that you lot will finish out your summer like any other and return to school on September 1.

Oh, and I will be moving into your room Ron.”

“Why? I always share with Harry.” Ron said.

“Because Harry and Charlies bond is hyperactive right now because it’s so new, plus the fact that Harry needed the purge. Charlie has gone full momma dragon. He isn’t going to be letting Harry get to far from him until the bond settles. Harry will be taking my bed so they can be close to each other, so I will be moving in with you.” Bill explained.

“Well then, let's all get on with our day.” Arthur encouraged before giving the kids a hard look. “And no one is to bother Harry, he is going to need his rest if he is going to get better.”

* * *

Once upstairs and in the room Charlie had shared with his brother since he was born, Charlie bundled Harry up and tucked him into his own bed. Bill had always preferred a harder mattress while Charlie preferred soft so Charlie wanted Harry to have the softer bed.

“Don’t go.” Harry muttered as he felt Charlie starting to pull away, he was just so tired of being alone.

“Ok, move over.” Charlie smiled and he lay down on the slim bed and wrapped his arms around the young boy that was rolled like a burrito in his blankets.

“Just wait until Siri hears about this.” Harry muttered with a slight laugh.

“Siri?” Charlie questioned in concern.

Harry hesitated for a moment, but he knew he could trust Charlie so he told him all about what he had learned at the end of his last school year. He even went so far as to tell him about the dream he had had just a few days earlier.

Charlie was stunned. What was wrong with their government? They had sent an innocent man to the worst prison in the world.

Then that man had managed to escape, driven only by his love of his godson and his desire to protect the boy. More than that, there had been a Death Eater living in his families home for over a decade and no one had noticed, and that was horrifying, especially since he knew Ron had let him sleep on the bed with him.

Charlie swore he was going to protect Harry from all the dangers around him.


End file.
